conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Isgalino
=Alphabet Pronunciation= *1 - when followed by''' i''' or e ' '*'''2 - at the end of a word = oʊ Inside or start of a word = ɒ Diphthongs * When followed by a vowel. * '''Ar like in the English balm. ɑː Er 'like in English th'ere. ɛər Ir like in English''' exp'er'ience. ɪr 'Ur '''like in English d'oor. ʊr Or like in English dr'aw'. ɔː Pronouns English - Isgalino I- Mi He- Li She- Shi It- Si They- Ti We- Ni You- Dhi You all/lot- Dhis Possessive Pronouns English - Isgalino My- Mio Your- Dhio His- Lio Her- Shio Our- Nio You lot's- Dhiso Their- Tio Its- Sio Tense Verbs in Isgalino always end in EI To make a verb the past tense in Isgalino add OS to the end. To make a verb the future tense in Isgalino add AS to the end. To make a verb a present continuing add GO to the end. To make the verb simple present ''add '''TO '''to the end. Past: Le jo' beveios e bevi, as li teneios setho. Future: Mi irreias a le scoli dhei mio brodo irreito a. I will go to the school that my brother goes to. Present: Mi sei irreigo a le compri. I am going to the shop. Simple present: Li semprei melicarrineito a shi, shi sienseito dha. He always runs to her, she knows this. Preterite & present perfect The preterite denotes an action that began and ended in the past. I drank all day. - Mi beveios tolo di. Present perfect tense; an action that started in the past and is still going on. I have been drinking all day. - Mioh beveigo tolo di. --- have been- oh I have been- Mioh He has been- Lioh She has been- Shioh It has been- Sioh We have been- Nioh You lot have been- Dhisoh Past Perfect Progressive --- had been- ohos I had been- Miohos He had been- Liohos She had been- Shiohos It had been- Siohos We had been- Niohos You lot had been- Dhisohos Future Perfect Progressive --- will have been- ohas I will have been- Miohas He will have been- Liohas She will have been- Shiohas It will have been- Siohas We will have been- Niohas You lot will have been- Dhisohas Mioh'''as carineigo for horris huen mi nicomensei restei. I '''will' have been walking for hours when I stop to rest.'' Miohas'u' carrineigo for horris, ma mi nicomenseios restei. I '''would' have been walking for hours, but I stopped to rest.'' 25 adverbs 1. No - Nisa 2. Already - Jia 3. Very - Meli 4. Also - Also 5. Yes - Sa 6. Good - Beno 7. So - So 8. Too - Dema 9. Now - Hora 10. After - Dopo 12. Always or forever - Semprei 13. Only or just - Solo 14. Before - Prehora 15. How - Como 16. Here - Ki 17. Later - Dopohora 18. Almost - Casi 19. During - Durrantei 20. Never - Neva 21. Today - Dhadi 22. Inside - In 23. There - Kia 24. 25. 15 conjunctions 1. That, which - Dhei 2. And - I 3. Like or how - Como 4. But - Ma 5. Or - Or 6. If - Se 7. Because - Fordhei 8. When - Huen 9. Not, neither or nor - Ni, no 10. Where - Huer 11. Then - So 12. Although, though - Anko, dho 13. While - Hual 14. However - Comos 15. A - E(m) 25 verbs - examples 1. To be - Sei - Mi sei feliso. 2. To have - Tenei - Mi tenei e problemi. 3. To do - Asei - No asei dhei! 4. To be able to - Podei - dhi sei podei irrei. 5. To say - Desirrei - Le jês desirreios no asei dhei ki. 6. To go - Irrei - Mi irreias. 7. To see - Servei - Pos dhi servei dhei? 8. To give - Darrei - Darrei mi dhei, pli. 9. To know - Siensei - Mi no siensei. 10. To want - Kerrei - Mi kerrei irrei kia. 11. To love - Amorrei - Mi amorrei dhei jês. 12. To arrive - Arrivei - Mi arriveios on tempi. 13. To pass - Pasei - Li paseito on lio jurni a trabaki. 14. To ought to - Debei - Shi debei comprei e tempipyesi. '' 15. To put - Ponei - ''Ponei dhei kia, pli. '' 16. To seem - Simei - ''Si simeito bizarro dhei lis pos asei dhei. 17. To stay - Rimanei - Rimanei in dhio casi. 18. To believe - Crei - Mi no crei dhi. 19. To speak - Saplei - Mi saplei mucho linguis. 20. To take or carry - Tomei - Tomei le cochi a le laveix de cochis. '' 21. To let - Letei - ''Letei shi irrei. '' 22. To follow - Segei - ''Segei mi. '' 23. To find - Findrei - ''Mi findreios si anyis ago. 24. To call - Nominei - Nominei mi... 25. To wear - Yevei -'' Mi yevei denimis.'' 25 nouns 1.Time - Tempi 2.Year - Anyi 3.Day - Di 4.Thing - Cosi 5.Man - Jo 6.Part - Parti 7.Life - Vivi 8.Moment - Momenti 9.Form - Formi 10.House - Casi 11.World - Mondi 12.Woman - Jês 13.Country - Pasi 14.Case or occasion - Kesi 15.Place - Coloki 16.Person - Jento 17.Hour - Horri 18.Work or job - Trabaki 19.Point - Ponti 20.Hand - Mani 21.Manner - Modi 22.End - Fini 23.Type or kind - Kindi 24.People - Jenti 25.Guitar - Gitarri Conversation phrases Category:Languages